This invention is in the field of disposable toothbrushes. In our U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,980, we disclosed a disposable toothbrush having a hollow squeezable handle containing dentifrice. By squeezing the handle, the dentifrice is forced onto the bristles. By further experimenting with our aforementioned brush, we designed a special snap-on closure sealing one end of the handle with the closure having a cavity therein allowing the entire brush to be mounted upright on a mounting pin precluding accidental contamination of the bristles with foreign objects such as a sink. Further, we have designed a particular bristle having an optimum configuration for application of the dentifrice and cleaning of teeth.